Characters
This page is a full summary/listing of every single character who has appeared in Littlest Pet Shop. Here you can find links to the real pages consisting of quotes, information, pictures, and much much more! Main Cast Blythe Baxter - The main character/heroine of the series! After Blythe accidentally falls into the Littlest Pet Shop she realizes she somehow has gained the ability to speak to animals! Blythe has since then begun to spend her time at the pet shop while working on her major talent of designing fashion. Zoe Trent '- A born diva who never misses the opportunity to flaunt her talent in singing and dancing. A fabulous Cavalier King Charles Spaniel who dreams of becoming top singer. 'Penny Ling - A shy, gentle purple and white panda who loves to ribbon dance. Her feelings can sometimes be sensitive. Pepper Clark '- A funny skunk who loves to put on comedy acts to make others laugh or cheer them up. But sometimes she can be a little brash and her jokes can go too far and hurt other peoples feelings or come off as being rude. 'Minka Mark - A goofy monkey who loves to paint and make art, even if that means making an even bigger mess. She is usually very perky but finds it hard to enjoy making art under pressure. She also can easily become distracted with shiny objects or finding food to much on. Russell Ferguson - Possibly the most/only sane member out of all the pets, he does not like to be confused with porcupines but he doesn't mind correcting the person who has made the error, since it apparently happens a lot. Has a penchant for making overly complicated plans... Sunil Nevla - A mongoose who loves magic and seems to exhibit some magical skill, though sometimes they may fizzle out. He is also very nervous and a coward, but he is accepted for who he is and with friends support he is bound to surprise everyone... or make an even bigger mess... Vinnie Terrio - A gecko with the gift of dance! He can be a little bit goofy but he's generally a good guy who tries his best. He is sometimes very clumsy, which often winds up causing problems or accidentally make a mess at the worst of times. Blythe's Friends and Family Anna Twombly - An elderly woman who is the owner of Littlest Pet Shop. She is very kind and just a little bit goofy sometimes. She enjoys collecting door knobs. Roger Baxter '- Blythe's father and parental figure. He may drive horribly but he's one of the best when it comes to being an airplane pilot. At the beginning of the series he and Blythe were forced to move because of his job. 'Youngmee Song - A girl of Asian descent who often helps Blythe. She works with her aunt at Sweet Delights, next-door to Littlest Pet Shop. Sue Patterson - A jock redhead girl. Jasper Jones - A humorous boy who enjoys trying to be funny. Madison - A girl who Mrs. Twombly hired to replace Blythe during the Summer, in Summertime Blues. Antagonist Brittany and Whittany Biskit - 'Two snobby twin sisters who seek revenge on Blythe simply because she turned them down on multiple occasions. Their father also runs the rivaling pet shop, "The Largest Pet Shop Ever" and as such, they often try to ruin Blythe's attempts at anything. Unfortuantly for them, they are not very bright... 'Fisher Biskit - Brittany and Whittany's father who owns The Largest Pet Shop Ever. Other Pets/Animals Genghis - Morgan Payne's poodle. Tootsie - A dog Zoe accidentally confused for her sister, Gail. Despite how girly he looks, Tootsie is a male. The main differences between he and Gail is that his ears are purple tinted and he wears a silver collar, while Gail is full pink with a golden collar. She also has more hair then he does. Gail Trent - Zoe's younger sister who the group accidentally thought had been locked inside the Largest Pet Shop. Only for them to find out they grabbed the wrong dog, a boy who only happened to resemble her named Tootsie. Tiger - A cat who lives in the Largest Ever Pet Shop. Mary Frances - A pig who's owners gave him girl name, but told the pets he was a guy. Esteban Banderas - A parrot who told the pets a story about how he saved his home village from bandits, but Vinnie found out he lied. Madame Pom - A Pomeranian who's Zoe's rival. She's a famous pet model. Scout Kerry - A Siamese cat who was thought to a spy for the Largest Ever Pet Shop by the pets. L-Zard's crew - L-Zard, Forky, Lazy Susan, Fish Sauce, 3DGB, Bearded Lady, Lemonface, Ted Dancin', and Skink-a-dink-a-dinkity-dink. A crew of dancing lizards that Vinnie meets in Hollywood. Shahrukh - A movie star mongoose who looks very similar to Sunil. Digby - An athletic dog who Zoe has a crush on. Buttercream Sundae - A rabbit that is owned by Youngmee's aunt. Sugar Sprinkles - A cat who lives in the Sweet Truck. Olive Shellstein - A tortoise that wears a necklace around her neck. Because of her species, She hides in her shell if scared. Pete - A rat who lives in the junkyard. Princess Stori - Judi Jo's dog. According to Zoe, he's the most famous dog in the pageant circuit. Shea Butter - Cindeanna's dog. She sleeps in a big double bed while Cindeanna sleeps in a dog bed. Sam U. L. - Tanya's dog. She trained him for the Terriers and Tiaras pageant for 18 hours a day for 7 months. Old Bananas - An orangutan who starred in the TV series "That's My Orangutan!". Pepper is a huge fan of him. Shivers - A squirrel named by Blythe who compulsively gathers stuff. Owners and Other Humans John and Clarissa - Zoe's owners who enter her in the contest she loves so much. It may be because of them that she is into such things to begin with. They seem to be rich/snobby, but aren't very mean or anything. Morgan Payne - A world-famous art critic. Appeared in Bad Hair Day. Ken Kankatka - (aka. "The Ken") Olive's owner, who went to flight school with Roger. Alice - A little girl who lives with her mother across Littlest Pet Shop. Appeared in What Did You Say? Christopher Lyedecker - Pageant director for the hit reality show Terriers and Tiaras. Judi Jo Jameson - A "pageant mom" who is highly competitive. Philippa - Judi Jo's assistant. Cindeanna Mellon - Shea Butter's owner, who is overzealous about her. Tanya Twitchel - Sam U. L.'s owner, who trains him hard to be a winner. School Vi Tannabruzzo - A bully who is good at playing basketball. Appeared in Penny For Your Laughs. Mr. Banks - Poetry teacher. Appeared in Russell Up Some Fun and Helicopter Dad. Mrs. Mondt - Math teacher. Appeared in Books and Covers and Bakers and Fakers. Sherman - A boy who was in Blythe and Youngmee's Mathlete team. Appeared in Books and Covers. Principal - Appeared in Trading Places. Mr. Sawdust - The school janitor. Appeared in Trading Places. School Mascot - A boy dressed in a hedgehog costume. Appeared in Trading Places. School Nurse - Appeared in Trading Places and Helicopter Dad. Mrs. Amster - (Rubina Amster) Bakers and Fakers. Mr. Barish - (Rob Barish) Bakers and Fakers. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Lists